The Third of Three
by Mary Kate- daughter of Athena
Summary: A new girl stumbles into Camp, and soon is discovered to be a daughter of Hades. When a meeting on Olympus goes sour, how will Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and the new girl convince the gods not to kill them?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**There Goes Another Good Day**

It was the first day of summer camp, and I had gotten lucky this year: only two monster problems in one year! I, Percy Jackson, was back at Camp Half Blood, one of the only safe places for demigods. I stood at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill, looking up at the dragon that guarded the pine tree that protected camp. Then I saw something even nicer: Annabeth was standing at the top of the hill, smiling down at me.

"Oh, it's good to be back," I sighed. No monsters where chasing me up the hill, which was either a good sign or a bad one. I started walking up the hill, Annabeth walking down towards me. Then she ran to me and gave me a hug.

"Glad to have you back, Sea Weed Brain!" When she let go, I could tell she was trying to hold black a blush, just like me. "I mean, good thing you didn't die." I knew I was blushing too. Then, just as I started heading up towards my awaiting bed, ready for me to take a nap, Annabeth's face paled and she edged toward her knife. "Percy…"

I turned around, dropping my suitcase and taking out my ballpoint pen. I uncapped Riptide when I saw what was awaiting me. A girl was running toward us franticly, and behind her was at least three monsters: A empousi, a minotaur (I thought I had killed him), and a skeleton warrior (I thought there were only twelve).

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth said, taking my hand. "Who is it?"

"I don't know!" I looked closely at the girl running towards us. No, it wasn't anyone I'd seen at camp before, and by now I knew the face, if not the name, of every kid at camp. "I think it's a new kid!" I started running toward the mob, but Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"We should get Chiron!"

"No! There's not enough time!"

"Your head is full of kelp!" She ran back up the hill, calling for Chiron. I started sprinting in the other direction, towards the girl being chased by monsters. I reached them in time to see the girl hit the minotaur over the head with what looked like an iron bar, and it turned into the makings of a sand castle.

"Well, well! If it isn't Percy Jackson! Ready to feel true pain?" The empousi smiled at me with those white, but pointed, teeth.

"I don't know about that… You ready to feel Riptide again?" With that, I lunged at her, slashing with Riptide. The girl I didn't know screamed. I didn't feel that familiar pull in my gut, but right then it started raining. This awakened my senses. I saw the empousi faint left, but I knew what she was going to do. I pretended to follow her fake, but just as she pulled out of it I stabbed with Riptide. With a hiss the empousi feel to the ground, nothing but dust. I looked over and saw the girl hit the skeleton's head off with the bar.

"Run!" I screamed, and we ran. We made it up the hill in record time, tying Grover's run to the lunch run on All-You-Can-Eat-Enchilada day. We meet Chiron in full horse form with Annabeth on his back, but that seemed a bit too much for this new half-blood. Predictably, she fainted.

"How did you…" Annabeth slid off Chiron's back.

"Question's later." Chiron lifted the new kid off the ground. "Let's get this one to the Big House. He galloped of, carrying her like a baby. We sprinted after.

"What do you think?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know, but she must be pretty powerful. Three monsters! A pretty dramatic entry, don't you think?"

"Maybe Ares." I said. "She doesn't have your blonde hair or grey eyes."

"Yes, well she doesn't look to tough. Maybe Nemesis. Let's wait and see." We took the stairs three at a time.

"Shh…" Annabeth said as we entered the room where the girl lay, unconsciously sipping some nectar.

"What do you think?" I asked Chiron, bending down next to him.

"I don't know. She's powerful, that's for sure." He took the empty nectar cup and placed it on the table. "I can't believe a satyr didn't find them her by now. I should've made a house call for her…" He looked down a the mystery girl. "Annabeth, Percy, if you'd like to watch over her for now you may. I have to go help the Aphrodite's with archery." He slowly walked out the door.

"Let's do it in shifts." Annabeth said. "You go get settled in you cabin, Percy. I'll watch her."

I walked down to my cabin. Another good start of camp ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I was watching over the mystery girl when she finally moved. She blinked, and looked up at me, dazed. "Who…" she asked, staring at me. She was frightened.

"It's ok, it's ok." I gave her the glass of nectar. "I'm Percy Jackson. Drink some of this. Welcome to Camp Half Blood!"

When the girl heard the greeting her eyes widened, and she immediately backed away from me. "No! No, not there!" She got out of bed, but collapsed before she could go anywhere.

"Whoa, calm down!" I steadied her, helping her walk out of the room. I lead her to the front porch, where Chiron and Mr. D were sitting, playing cards.

"Oh, my!" Chiron said. He was in wheel chair form, probably to help the unknown girl's shock. Trust me, when your immobilized Latin teacher suddenly stands up out of his wheel chair and turns out to be half-horse, most sensible people would either faint or go, "Whoa! Cute pony!" (Trust me, I've seen both. Neither of them is pretty).

"I can't be here," the girl said, looking around. "I was told… No! I have to leave! He'll kill me, he will! Must leave…" She stared at Chiron, finally completely pulling it together. She looks up at me, then at Chiron and Mr. D. "I have to leave."

"The feelings mutual." Mr. D. grumbled, putting down his cards and picking up his Diet Coke. He sighed, and drank some.

"Why?" I asked. This was the first time I'd meet someone completely against camp before they even knew the whole story.

"I…I mean the man, he told me. He warned me… he said not to come…" she looked off at the ocean and shuddered. "I have to leave!" she repeated.

"And why, my dear, must you leave?" Chiron looked up at her. "You don't even know where you are."

"That camp!" She said immediately. "A camp for 'special' people, he said. No, he said, they just killed us off, one by one if we came here."

"Who is 'we'? Who is 'he'?" I asked.

"We're being hunted by the government, he said. Like in X-Men! They want us dead, and that's what this 'camp' does. Prepares us for death!" She blinked, "He said so. The man in black did. It wasn't the first odd thing, mind you. There were government monsters set on me and…"

"Slow down and listen." Chiron had cut in. "You are at Camp Half Blood. We train demi-gods to live safety in the mortal world. You, my girl, are a half-blood."

"I know, I know! That's why the government wants to kill us!" the girl said.

"Wait…" the air next to me shivered, and Annabeth appeared.

"Ahh!" The girl screamed and pulled out a knife, pointing it at Annabeth. "The government has been listening in!" She started for Annabeth, but Chiron stopped her.

"Does the word 'schizophrenic' mean anything to you?" Annabeth asked the girl.

"Why yes!" Dionysus looked up. "She was diagnosed 6 years ago." We stared at him. Even the girl looked questioning. "Well, I am the god of madness, aren't I?"

"Then could you please lift it off her for a while, so we can get some straight answers?" Chiron looked at Mr. D. He was holding the girls arm, stopping her from attacking Annabeth.

"Alright…for a while. She is rather amusing though, isn't she?" He waved his hand, and the girl dropped the blade.

"You know where you are?" Annabeth asked, shocked.

"Yes!" The girl stood up, dusting herself off. "My name is Dusk. Lucy Dusk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You'll be in here for a while," Annabeth said, showing the girl the Hermes cabin. Dionysus had temporarily taken the schizophrenia away from her, so we could get her to think clearly.

"Thank you…" Lucy said, still looking around. "But I am not supposed to be here. He forbid me…"

"Who's he?" Annabeth cried, looking straight at Lucy.

Lucy pushed her long, black hair out of her eyes. "The man in black. He told me never to come here, because we both would get in so much trouble. I think I knew him, but his name just escapes me." She looked at Annabeth. "I know this is Camp Half Blood. I know that I'm a demigod. My mom told me before she…" Lucy sighed, "Before she died. She never told me my father though, but she said he was important, but if I knew monsters would attack, which they did." She looked at Annabeth, then me. "My life is a tragedy, and that's the way I like it."

"Okay…" I looked at the girl. "My dad is Poseidon, and Annabeth's mom is Athena. Are you sure your mom didn't tell you who your dad is?"

She nodded. Lucy pushed half her black hair out of her eyes again, but it just fell back. Her hair was shoulder length, a purplish-black color. Half of it hung across her face. She had jet black finger nails, dark eye-liner and those freaky contact lenses that make someone's eyes look a different color, in Lucy's case it made her eyes look a dark midnight blue. Trust me, I had become accustomed to Thalia's punk style easily. Some kids at boarding schools I'd gone to, but I'd never met a Goth besides Bianca d'Angelo… but that was impossible. I put the thought out of my mind.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen." She said. Lucy looked around. Her eyes fell upon the forest. "Who's that?" She asked, pointing at the forest. Annabeth and I turned, looking in the direction she was pointing.

"Nico!" I said, smiling towards the figure. Nico d'Angelo started walking towards us.

"Hey." Nico said, stopping in front of us. "Annabeth, Percy. How's it going?"

"Good, as always!" Annabeth said. "This place can always be your home, Nico."

"Nah, just pacing through." Then he noticed the Lucy. "Oh my gods." He looked at us, then back at the girl. "Who are you?"

"Lucy." She said, looking at him questioning him. "Do I know you? You look familiar to me…" she looked at us.

"Take off those contact lenses." Nico said, looking at the girl in awe.

"Why? I go blind without them, and my eyes are so ugly…"

"Just do it!" Nico urged. Reluctantly, the girl took them out. She opened her eyes and turned toward a tree.

"Well!"

"This way," Nico said, turning her around. "Open your eyes and turn towards Percy and Annabeth." She did, needing a little guidance to find us. She really was pretty blind without them.

"Stop squinting!" Annabeth said, looking at me nervously, like she got something that I didn't.

Lucy finally opened her eyes, turning to us and frowning. Nico stood beside her, opening his eyes as well.

"Oh my gods!" I gasped, looking from one to the other. You could easily see it, a resemblance. She did look like Bianca! She looked like Nico, too.

"Oh no!" Annabeth said, looking around. "Chiron! Chiron!"

"This is bad!" Nico said, guiding the girl towards the centaur galloping toward us. "This is so bad!"


End file.
